Feelings New, Feelings Old
by ulovemexoxo
Summary: Kyle/ Amanda Kyle/ Jessi I’m hardcore Kessi but Kyle/Amanda needs to be written. Cheers! Kyle deals with his conflicting emotions. The linger of a first love and the birth of new and growing feelings. Spoiler: Sneak Peaks


He looked at her through the window before he opened it. Flashes of their past flickered in the confines of his memories when he saw her. "Hi". The comfort and sincerity of her eyes would remain with him. Her

tiny features and blonde hair contained the perfect mix of innocence and beauty and he was distracted by it. After a beat, he let her in. She paced around in an imaginary small circle within the cluttered room

looking a bit frantic. She had come to him out of concern. She'd found out information, as vague as it was, about him--his past. Her face read a fearful expression and her eyes were full of apprehension. She

went on; describing things-- things she couldn't possibly grasp but wanted to. The secrets he so desperately tried to protect her against were coming out slowly and he was at a loss at how to prevent it.

Maybe it was best they did come out. She took a breath after telling him everything she knew then revealed a new fear that Nate may not be as good of a guy as she'd hoped. Her mind rushed with the thought

of Nate and how she may have been fooled again by a bad boy in sheep's clothing. Her cynicism concerning boys was only deepening. Kyle was really the only true good guy she knew. He was the one that got

away and she hated it. Not willing to let him take no for an answer, Amanda looked into the eyes of Kyle and had the thought to be less like herself. She wouldn't be afraid to do what her heart begged for. She

leaned in to kiss him. He didn't push her away. His lips were soft like she remembered and all she could think of was being swallowed in his embrace for eternity. Their lips parted and Amanda simply wanted to

stay, learn more, understand why they could never be and work through it so they could. She loved him. There wasn't a doubt about it. A knock on a door interrupted their moment. It was Lori on the other side

and she walked in before a "come in" was uttered. She caught them standing close, with "looks" in their eyes and all she could do was smirk and shake her head. Her inner thought being "Kyle, you DOG!" in a

joking manner of course since Kyle could be further from that. She coughed and said "We're about to have a family meeting". "What?" Kyle stuttered. "F_amily meeting about you know…family…stuff". _At that point

Amanda got the hint and said she'd be on her way. While taking a long lingering look at Kyle with his back towards her she escaped through the window.

The plan was set. Jessi would stay doing thermal scans, their newly found "distraction" would help Kyle with the Latnok infiltration, and the family would simply stay safe. Kyle entered his room and prepared

toget dressed. As he took off his shirt, Jessi entered. He could feel her coming as soon as she descended the stairs. Ever since the night they discovered Sarah's fate, he'd been making an extra effort to be

aware of her—her heart beat especially. "Kyle" Jessi muttered. He turned to face her, he was half naked wearing only the denim jeans he just slipped on. He did not hide himself nor scramble to find a shirt. Jessi

swallowed hard as she admired his body. She then gathered herself and approached him. "If I wasn't dead I would be going on this mission with you". "Jessi, we've already established that you're dead, and

I'm not risking putting you in anymore danger. Last night was as close a call I ever want to experience again." She saw the look of seriousness in his blue eyes. Kyle remembered the absolute pain he felt when

he thought he lost her and even though it was fiction he drew from the real fear he had in order to trick Cassidy. Jessi nodded, fully understanding him. She wouldn't argue about it even though she wanted so

badly to kick ass instead of doing the back office work. During a moment of unintended silence, her eyes wandered from his eyes, as she again was distracted by Kyle's bare chest. She wasn't one to not just go

after what she wanted and she placed her hands on his smooth skin and proceeded to offer assistance in getting him dressed. "You want help?" She asked. Kyle swallowed. This energy he felt with Jessi wasn't

just a passing phase. It was growing--growing every time they glanced at each other. Their first kiss sent a shockwave through him. Amanda was his first love and he cherished every kiss they had but none

ever sent literal electricity through him. Jessi could only speculate that the kiss they shared was special. With her hand on his strong form, she wanted nothing more than to push him against the wall and have

him explore her body with his tongue. She visualized it in her mind as if it was truly happening. He would lift her and press her back against the hard wall and kiss her slow and deliberately, he would trail his

mouth down her body to her supple breast, he'd enjoy the taste of the crevices of her form, and would make her fold over in pleasure. She shook herself out of her daydream and noticed Kyle was breathing

heavily. Kyle had just experienced Jessi's daydream. Not deliberately, it was almost as if he was sucked into it. She nervously grabbed a shirt. They both took equal breathes that matched each others. Kyle

couldn't help himself, he moved closer to her. She noted how he stroked her face, his mouth got dry, and his eyes penetrated hers as his lips got closer to her own. There was then a knock on the door and

Nicole entered. Kyle frantically straightened his posture and fixed his messy shirt. Nicole's dissenting look was quickly followed by Jessi's exit. Nicole clearly needed to talk to Kyle but he was preoccupied with

wandering thoughts.


End file.
